1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to magnets. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnet including a housing for positioning the magnet within a tool.
2. Background Information
Many kinds of tools are known that incorporate a magnet or a magnetic portion to facilitate the attachment of the tool to a metal object. For example, tools may be magnetized in order to hold the tools against a metal storage rack or against a metal work surface.
Some spirit level tools include a magnet to hold the level against a pipe or other metal surface that needs to be leveled. When a magnet is used on the measuring surface, the magnet must be calibrated to be level with the leveling surface. Commonly, strip or bar magnets are used along a measuring surface of the level, held in place by another bar or adhesive. Alternatively, the strip or bar magnets may be held in place with plastic brackets that snap into place in the measuring surface which then must be calibrated and secured into position. This calibration of structures such as snap-in brackets or bars can be costly and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnet assembly that is easily and inexpensively mounted in a tool and which may be easily calibrated using a biasing spring when the magnet assembly is inserted into the tool.